User blog:MagicRock/Hunger Games Shipping
2:03ParaGoomba348Homer Simpson stabs Sayaka Miki in the back with a trident. Yoshi receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Raven defeats Atrocitus in a fight, but spares his life. Shinnok attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Solid Snake, killing them both. Genderbent!Cloud Strife and Marth hold hands. Green Lantern goes to sleep. Batman quietly hums. Graystripe sets up camp for the night. Boba Fett questions his sanity. *Some fanfic writer is just getting REALLY excited about this. *AND SCREW YOU HOMER! *2:03Shadow7615Ok, that fanfic is happening! *2:03BobawinsYAY HOMER *2:03Timefreezer4HAHHAHAHAHAHA, Shinnok kills Snake by falling? *2:03BobawinsClassic Batman *2:03ParaGoomba348Genderbent!Cloud x Marth. This is a thing now. *2:04Timefreezer4Best death ever *2:04Bobawins(sarcasm) *2:04Shadow7615Shinnok dies to falling damage, Snake dies to the weight *2:04BobawinsWould you say homer is a BACKSTABBER? *2:04Timefreezer4HAHAHAHAHA, talk about a Fallen God *2:04BobawinsGet IT? *2:04Shadow7615^ *2:04ParaGoomba348DAY 4: Yoshi runs away from Marth. Homer Simpson and Boba Fett hunt for other tributes. Genderbent!Cloud Strife searches for firewood. Green Lantern constructs a shack. Atrocitus travels to higher ground. Graystripe searches for firewood. Raven bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Batman fishes. *2:05BobawinsYeah Homer and Boba! *2:05ParaGoomba348Batman's just like "I'm goin' fishin'" *2:05Timefreezer4Nananananananana, Batfish! *2:05Shadow7615Batman: Pfft, if i'm hungry, i'll get a fish! *2:05ParaGoomba348DEAD: Sayaka Miki (Noooooooo!!!), Shinnok, Solid Snake, Raven. *2:05Shadow7615Snake *2:05Timefreezer4But still, Shinnok is a fallen god! *2:05Shadow7615Snake!! *SNAKKKEEE!!!!! *2:06Timefreezer4Shinnok has fallen, again *What's next? *2:07ParaGoomba348NIGHT 4: Yoshi cooks his food before putting his fire out. Genderbent!Cloud Strife receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Green Lantern cooks his food before putting his fire out. Marth cooks his food before putting his fire out. Graystripe attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Boba Fett is awoken by nightmares. Atrocitus looks at the night sky. Homer Simpson questions his sanity. Batman looks at the night sky. *2:08BobawinsNo not Homer *2:08Timefreezer4Homer probably is eating a donut *2:08ParaGoomba348THE FEAST: *2:08BobawinsHe is not insane *2:08Timefreezer4Just stupid *2:08Shadow7615well, this night was either cooking food, lighting a fire, or looking into the sky *2:08ParaGoomba348The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Marth attacks Batman, but Graystripe protects him, killing Marth. Genderbent!Cloud Strife decides not to go to The Feast. Green Lantern strangles Homer Simpson after engaging in a fist fight. Boba Fett decides not to go to The Feast. Atrocitus decides not to go to The Feast. Yoshi bleeds out due to untreated injuries. *2:08BobawinsOh Homer's going to the feast *2:08MagicRockMY YOSHO *2:08ParaGoomba348Aw... Genderbent!Cloud didn't go because her lover died... *2:08BobawinsNOOOOO NOT HOMER!!!! *NOT HOMER *2:09Apro319Keep it up, Graystripe! *2:09Bobawins *2:09Shadow7615Damn, Marth... *2:09Timefreezer4HAHAHAHA, Homer died the way his son does! *"Why you little..." *2:09BobawinsHa good one @Time *2:09ParaGoomba348I cri every tiem *Genderbent!Cloud x Marth OTP *2:09Timefreezer4Thanke ye Boba *2:10MagicRockRIP Marth's long sword *2:10ParaGoomba348DAY 5: *2:10Timefreezer4Well, now Lucina gets it *2:10ParaGoomba348Boba Fett runs away from Genderbent!Cloud Strife. Green Lantern receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Graystripe receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Batman searches for a water source. Atrocitus receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. *2:10Timefreezer4Wait, she's dead too *2:10ParaGoomba348Oh, Genderbent!Cloud is angry. *2:10BobawinsCome on Boba... *Win this *2:10Shadow7615everyone is getting stuff from sponsers, cept for Batman *2:11Timefreezer4Para, you know you need to add Shinnok is a fallen god in the notes, right? *2:11ParaGoomba348DEAD: Marth, Homer Simpson, Yoshi. *2:11Shadow7615*sponsor *2:11MagicRockMY YOSHI *2:11BobawinsNOOOOO *HOMER *WHY *2:11ParaGoomba348Oh, I haven't been keeping track of the notes on this one. *2:11Timefreezer4Batman is his own sponsor! *2:11MagicRocklol *2:11Bobawinsoh and yoshi *2:11ParaGoomba348NIGHT 5: *2:11Shadow7615Batman: Screw that, i'm the goddamn batman, I'm my own sponsor, I'm going fishing! *2:11BobawinsAlfred is his sponsor *2:11ParaGoomba348Batman and Boba Fett hold hands. Atrocitus, Graystripe, and Genderbent!Cloud Strife get into a fight. Atrocitus triumphantly kills them both. Green Lantern receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. *2:12BobawinsWTF NO *2:12ParaGoomba348Well... now Genderbent!Cloud is with her lover. *2:12MagicRockomg batman and fett *2:12Timefreezer4Yeah, Atocitus wins! *This is why you don't piss off Atrocitus! *2:12MagicRockGenderbent Boba *2:12ParaGoomba3483 DC characters in the Final 4. Ha. *2:13Shadow7615Batman beats Atrocitus? *2:13ParaGoomba348DAY 6: *2:13Bobawinshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc *2:13ParaGoomba348Boba Fett and Atrocitus split up to search for resources. Green Lantern camouflauges himself in the bushes. Batman constructs a shack. *2:13Timefreezer4Atrocitus is PISSED at the fact Hulk died so lamely! *2:13BobawinsNOT BOBA *2:13Shadow7615XD, Hulk just falls into a lake *2:13Timefreezer4Well, he IS green *2:13ParaGoomba348DEAD: Graystripe, Genderbent!Cloud Strife. *2:14MagicRockship batman and boba fett *2:14Timefreezer4So, Batman has a Love Shack? *2:14MagicRockomg yes *2:14Bobawinshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc *2:14MagicRockcan i do the next hunger games *2:14Apro319NOOOOO *2:14Timefreezer4Sure *2:14ParaGoomba348Genderbent!Cloud Strife is my favorite part. *NIGHT 6: *Boba Fett convinces Atrocitus to snuggle with him. Green Lantern begs for Batman to kill him. He refuses, keeping Green Lantern alive. *2:15BobawinsNO BOBA AND BATMAN *NO *2:15ParaGoomba348Boba Fett y u do dis *2:15BobawinsWTF NO *2:15MagicRockBoba fett *y *2:15Apro319Aww *2:15BobawinsNOOOOOOO *2:15Shadow7615now it's a Revenge Shack *2:15BobawinsOMG WTF *2:15Timefreezer4That must've been one hell of an argument *2:15Bobawinshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc *WHY *WHAT *2:15Timefreezer4To make the rage machine cuddle? *2:15MagicRockWHY BOBA *YOU WHORE *2:16BobawinsWHAT JUST HAPPENED *2:16ParaGoomba348DAY 7: *Atrocitus forces Batman to kill Green Lantern or Boba Fett. He decides to kill Boba Fett. *Well. Looks like Batman's pissed. *2:16Timefreezer4Atrocitus has survived a week! *2:16BobawinsNOOOOOOOO *NOT BOBA *2:16MagicRockLOL *2:16Timefreezer4HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's why you don't cheat, Boba! *2:16MagicRockITS CANON *THIS IS NOW CANON *2:17Bobawinshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWaLxFIVX1s *2:17Timefreezer4Ya best make notes of Boba x Batman, Para *Also, that link for Vader's death *3 DC characters in the Top 3 *One of them is mine! *2:18Bobawinshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eal4fep7pK4 *2:18Timefreezer4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPmb0F00YPE *2:19Bobawins *2:19ParaGoomba348DEAD: Boba Fett. *2:19BobawinsFUCK NO *2:19ParaGoomba348Night 7: *Atrocitus passes out from exhaustion. Green Lantern is awoken by nightmares. Batman screams for help. *2:20MagicRockShould I continue the love triangle in my Hungergames *with genderbent Boba *2:20ParaGoomba348Day 8: *2:20Bobawinsfuck no *2:20MagicRockaw *im making someone genderbent *2:20Timefreezer4Boba, your name is a lie *2:20ParaGoomba348Genderbent!Cloud is better. *Batman receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Atrocitus receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Green Lantern discovers a river. *2:20BobawinsI WONT ALLOW IT *2:20MagicRockwell *too bad *2:20Shadow7615the climax is coming *2:21Timefreezer4Green Lantern chills with Aquaman for a day *2:21MagicRockBatman fishes some more *2:21Timefreezer4While Atrocitus eats him some fried Hulk legs *While Batman uses a Bat-Aid *ParaGoomba348 has left the chat. *ParaGoomba348 has joined the chat. *2:22Timefreezer4Atrocitus has some Kung Pao Hulk! *2:23ParaGoomba348Atrocitus screams for help. Green Lantern thinks about winning. Batman dies of dysentery. *2:23Shadow7615BATMAN! *2:23Timefreezer4HAHAHAHAHA *Batman JUST got medical stuff *2:23ParaGoomba348Atrocitus repeatedly stabs Green Lantern to death with sais. *Atrocitus wins! *2:23Timefreezer4Then dies of not washing his hands? HAHAHAHAHA *HAHAHAHAHA *2:23ParaGoomba348Hulk died first. Atrocitus won. *2:23Shadow7615Boomstick: Fucking Atrocitus *2:23Timefreezer4Talk about irony *2:24ParaGoomba348That one was fun, but the first one was still the best. *You know why? *2:24Timefreezer4Enraged over his partner, Atrocitus avenged his pussy death *Nothing can beat BoBat *#bobatforlife *2:24ParaGoomba348Cloth - Cloud x Marth *Except it's Genderbent!Cloud *#cloth4life *2:25Apro319How about Albert Aran? @Time *2:25Timefreezer4Sure *2:25ParaGoomba348It would be regular Cloud, but I accidentally listed him as a girl, so... *2:25MagicRockI am using Genderbent Ganondorf *2:25Timefreezer4Vadearl! *2:25MagicRockjk *I'll make something genderbent when they love eachother first *2:25ParaGoomba348Literally the same thing happened in the first one. Squidward and He-Man were in the same district. Squidward died first, and He-Man won. *2:26Timefreezer4Just make sure you list Shinnok's death mentions his Fallen Godness *THE PUNS! *2:26ParaGoomba348Why can't Kagome ever do anything when I put her in? *2:26Timefreezer4BoBat, Bobocitus *Then Dead Boba *2:27MagicRockOkay my Hunger Games time *Knuckles clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Ryu runs into the cornucopia and hides. Ichigo runs away from the Cornucopia. Master Chief sets an explosive off, killing Dialga, and R.O.B.. Hillary Clinton runs away from the Cornucopia. Lex Luthor and Elsa fight for a bag. Lex Luthor strangles Elsa with the straps and runs. Samus runs away from the Cornucopia. Doomsday runs away from the Cornucopia. Mega Man runs away from the Cornucopia. Batman runs away with a lighter and some rope. Frieza runs away from the Cornucopia. Rosalina kills Shulk with a hatchet. Ganondorf grabs a sword. Thor and Ike fight for a bag. Thor gives up and retreats. Big the Cat runs away from the Cornucopia. Sakura takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Sub-zero runs away from the Cornucopia. Katara finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. Misty gathers as much food as she can. *2:27Timefreezer4What is ze theeme of characters? *2:27MagicRockthere has to be a theme, you racist *2:28ParaGoomba348In the Randomness Games, there was no theme. *2:28MagicRockGanondorf gets a sword *then puts it away *Smash Ganondorf *Apro319 has left the chat. *2:29MagicRockSakura receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Lex Luthor thinks about home. Big the Cat defeats Batman in a fight, but spares his life. Thor defeats Samus in a fight, but spares her life. Frieza picks flowers. Doomsday receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Master Chief injures himself. Sub-zero tends to Katara's wounds. Mega Man scares Ryu off. Rosalina camouflauges herself in the bushes. Knuckles hunts for other tributes. Misty cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Ganondorf receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Hillary Clinton picks flowers. Ichigo tracks down and kills Ike. *Apro319 has joined the chat. *2:29Shadow7615damn, Ike's already down *2:30MagicRockMisty suicide isn't the answer *2:30ParaGoomba348Big defeating Batman... *2:30Shadow7615well, time to read a battle *2:30MagicRockMega Man attacks Rosalina, but Ichigo protects her, killing Mega Man. Frieza receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Sub-zero receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Katara kills Big the Cat as he tries to run. Lex Luthor stabs Ganondorf while his back is turned. Samus tends to Master Chief's wounds. Batman receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Knuckles, Hillary Clinton, and Doomsday sleep in shifts. Ryu sees a fire, but stays hidden. Sakura convinces Thor to snuggle with her. *2:31Timefreezer4I am making my own Hunger Games *2:31MagicRockIchigo x Rosalina *Lex Luthor camouflauges himself in the bushes. Samus questions her sanity. Master Chief overhears Sakura and Ichigo talking in the distance. Katara searches for a water source. Knuckles injures himself. Sub-zero searches for firewood. Hillary Clinton constructs a shack. Frieza thinks about home. Ryu makes a slingshot. Rosalina, Batman, and Thor get into a fight. Rosalina triumphantly kills them both. Doomsday discovers a river. *ArachnoGia has joined the chat. *2:33MagicRockMakes sense that Katara would look for water *2:33ParaGoomba348Sub-Zero searching for firewood? ha. *Apro319 has left the chat. *2:33MagicRockRyu sets up camp for the night. Master Chief kills Katara with her own weapon. Doomsday stays awake all night. Frieza fends Knuckles, Sakura, and Hillary Clinton away from his fire. Rosalina receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Lex Luthor quietly hums. Sub-zero, Samus, and Ichigo sleep in shifts. *2:34ParaGoomba348Katara doesn't use weapons tho... *2:34MagicRockShe could have made an ice knife using the water she found *idk *2:34ParaGoomba348Rooting for Doomsday, Lex, Sub, and Ichigo. *2:34MagicRockRyu runs away from Doomsday. Hillary Clinton overhears Rosalina and Frieza talking in the distance. Lex Luthor travels to higher ground. Knuckles severely slices Samus with a sword. Sub-zero defeats Sakura in a fight, but spares her life. Master Chief thinks about home. Ichigo unknowingly eats toxic berries. *there goes Ichigo *2:35ParaGoomba348No, Ichigo! *2:35MagicRockhim and rosalina were meant to be together *Master Chief cries himself to sleep. Frieza, Sakura, and Lex Luthor sleep in shifts. Doomsday receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Hillary Clinton, Sub-zero, and Ryu sleep in shifts. Rosalina sets an explosive off, killing Knuckles. *Rosalina getting mad cuz her boyfriend just died *I'm shipping Rosy and Ichigo *IT WAS DESTINED *Doomsday decides not to go to The Feast. Rosalina decides not to go to The Feast. Ryu decides not to go to The Feast. Hillary Clinton decides not to go to The Feast. Master Chief decides not to go to The Feast. Sakura decides not to go to The Feast. Sub-zero decides not to go to The Feast. Lex Luthor decides not to go to The Feast. Frieza dies from an infection. *2:37ArachnoGiaToo many Keks for Luthor *2:38MagicRockMaster Chief shoots an arrow at Ryu, but misses and kills Doomsday instead. Rosalina sprains her ankle while running away from Sub-zero. Hillary Clinton receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Sakura sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Lex Luthor accidently steps on a landmine. *2:38ArachnoGiaGurren Lagann vs. Madoka Kaname I need a season Finale thumbnail for this.. *2:38MagicRockim going to always add Hillary Clinton whenever I do a hunger games *Sub-zero and Hillary Clinton huddle for warmth. Sakura is awoken by nightmares. Rosalina shoots a poisonous blow dart into Master Chief's neck, slowly killing him. Ryu is awoken by nightmares. *2:39ParaGoomba348Oh god no *2:39MagicRockHOLY SHIT ROSALINA IS MAD *2:39ParaGoomba348Sub, why? *2:39MagicRockSub like, wtf *Rosalina injures herself. Sakura discovers a cave. Hillary Clinton sprains her ankle while running away from Sub-zero. Ryu dies trying to escape the arena. *2:40ParaGoomba348Well. *2:40MagicRockI swear if Hillary wins this *Rosalina, Sub-zero, Sakura, and Hillary Clinton tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. *2:40ParaGoomba348That'd be like Scorpion winning one of mine. *He still has yet to do so even though I've used him more than everyone else. *2:41MagicRocklol *2:41Timefreezer4Finished my cast *2:41MagicRockRosalina runs away from Sakura. Hillary Clinton collects fruit from a tree. Sub-zero thinks about home. *Sub-zero convinces Hillary Clinton to snuggle with him. Sakura is awoken by nightmares. Rosalina is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. *oh god *2:42ParaGoomba348Not again... *2:42MagicRockshipping Hillary and Sub now *2:42Timefreezer4Hillarsub *Mine will be AWESOME! *2:42MagicRockRosy x Ichigo and Hillary x Sub *2:43Timefreezer4Wanna hear my tributes really quick? *2:43MagicRockRosalina searches for a water source. Sakura overhears Sub-zero and Hillary Clinton talking in the distance. *omfg sub and hillary *they are talking about there feelings *2:43Timefreezer4Does Sakura fap to this? *2:43MagicRockLOL *probably *2:43ParaGoomba348Oh? *Go ahead Time! *2:43Timefreezer4YAY! *District 1: *CRAP! *2:44MagicRockSub-zero cries himself to sleep. Sakura receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Hillary Clinton receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Rosalina questions her sanity. *2:44Timefreezer4One sec *2:44MagicRockOh *he is crying *did Hillary break up with him *was that what that talk was *Hillary you bitch *2:44ParaGoomba348No... he's crying because he realized he was snuggling with Hillary Clinton. *2:45MagicRockSakura is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Sub-zero searches for a water source. Hillary Clinton tends to Rosalina's wounds. *why would they be talking then *you know who is the greatest shipper ever? *Robin from Fire Emblem *Rosalina knocks Hillary Clinton unconscious and leaves her there as bait. Sub-zero is stung to death. Sakura slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins. *ROSALINA YOU MAD BITCH *2:46ParaGoomba348No, Sub! *2:46MagicRockThe winner is Rosalina from District 5! *Rosy just won that for Ichigo *2:46ParaGoomba348She sure did. *2:47MagicRockShipping *2:47ParaGoomba348Rosalina x Ichigo *2:47MagicRock^ *2:47ParaGoomba348Sub-Zero x Hillary Clinton *Genderbent!Cloud x Marth *Boba Fett x Batman *2:47MagicRockthese are the best shippings ever *remember Boba and Atrocitus Category:Blog posts